


The Dreams In Which I'm Dying (Are The Best I've Ever Had)

by Lothiriel84



Category: Time Spanner (BBC Radio)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: All around me are familiar facesWorn out places, worn out facesBright and early for their daily racesGoing nowhere, going nowhere





	

He was seeing it all. At first sight.

He’d been walking down that street nearly every day for the past ten years, but he’d never actually looked.

_“Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be blind?”_

The truth was that he hadn’t, not really; and yet, in some regards, he’d spent most of his life without seeing.

It had taken a serendipitous meeting, and the relentless enthusiasm of a stranger, for him to finally open his eyes, and take a long, hard look at where he was standing.

He was going nowhere, and he absolutely hated it.


End file.
